See Yourself
by LBibliophile
Summary: Severus Snape is one of his student's boggart. Severus Snape doesn't care. Severus Snape discovers other people do care, very much. Severus Snape needs to know what it's like. Severus Snape needs a change of perspective
1. Meddling Headmasters

_AN: This was originally the introduction to a planed much longer fic. However, given I am unlikely to ever get around to writing it (my writing can't cope with the level of plot required) I thought to post this as a two-shot. If anyone feels inspired to write the rest of the story please go ahead; just acknowledge the source and send me a link._

* * *

Severus scowls as he looks around the Great Hall, the familiar room slightly distorted by his unfamiliar viewpoint.

It is all that Longbottom's fault. It is thanks to him that he has been forced into this situation; and the boy didn't even have a cauldron to blow up! No, that would be the influence of that werewolf, Lupin. The moment the Headmaster announced the new Defence teacher he had known there would be trouble. He just hadn't expected it to come in such a form.

Oh, the beginning was unsurprising. The wolf cosying up with the students, running a group seminar about boggarts, of all things. A feral grin briefly twists his lips. He is quite proud, in a way, that one of his students has himself as a boggart. He has worked hard to build his reputation, and Longbottom, with his atrocious Potions skills, is right to fear him. If only certain other students did the same. What he does not appreciate, is the reaction. Lupin was bad enough – the results of his suggestion to dress boggart-Severus in Augusta's clothes quickly becoming a school legend – but then came the discussion with McGonagall and Dumbledore. He grits his teeth at the memory.

 _"What have you done to the poor child?"_

 _"Only what I must. The boy is hopeless, Minerva. No, worse. In my class he is positively a menace; a danger to himself and others, and especially my cauldrons!" There is a reason, after all, that he has cultivated the reputation he has. It is the only way to vaguely keep the dunderheads under control._

 _"While I admit that it can be frustrating, how do you expect him to improve when you've got him terrified out of his brain?"_

 _"But it's_ Longbottom _…"_

 _"Yes, Severus. The boy whose parents were tortured to insanity. And yet, his boggart showed_ your _face. His teacher. Even without the complaints I've received from literally every other one of my students, that is going too far! It has to change." He rolls his eyes. Every year she comes complaining to him about his teaching style. Every year, and he has yet to find sufficient reason to change._

 _"Albus, surely you…"_

 _"I'm sorry, my boy, but she has a point. You might want to look at improving your antipathy towards young Harry while you are at it. You are both vital to the war we all know is coming, and must be able to work together. No, what I think you need is a change of_ perspective _."_

And, of course, once the Headmaster has made up his mind, there is nothing left to do but deal with it. He had tried refusing. He had tried arguing. He had tried threatening to quit his job. He had tried _actually_ quitting his job. But Dumbledore would not be moved. And so here he is, back in 1991, waiting at the Hogwarts Welcome Feast.

"Prince, Toby."

A moment later he startles, finally remembering to respond to his new name, and steps forward to sit on the stool in front of the rest of the school.

And oh yes, he is eleven.


	2. Smug Hats

Severus stiffens as he feels the Sorting Hat slip effortlessly past his occlumency barriers.

 _Hmm, what do we have here? Oh my. Severus Snape. Welcome again._

Severus scowls. "The Headmaster, in all his _infinite_ wisdom, has apparently decided that I would benefit from a stint joining this particular year's crop of first years. He seems to think that it will allow me to _bond_ with them, give me a better _appreciation for their struggles_. I however, am only interested in returning to my rooms, time, and body as soon as possible. So just call out Slytherin and be done with it."

 _Oh no, Mr Snape - or Mr Prince, I should say – not so fast. It is my duty to Sort the students under my brim into the House where they will best fit and grow. While Slytherin was the right choice for you when you were eleven last time, in this case it is totally unsuitable._

"What do you mean I'm not Slytherin? It's my House! I'm the _Head_ of Slytherin!"

 _Severus Snape is the Slytherin Head. Toby Prince, on the other hand is an unaffiliated student waiting to be placed. People can change in 23 years. Indeed, it is those very changes which have defined your life._ A chuckle tickles in his mind. _Besides, as I believe the purpose of this experiment was to give you a change of perspective, placing you back within the same house would be counterproductive. Now, if I may get back to my job?_

Grumbling, he relaxes as much as he can. After all, it's not like he really has a choice.

 _Let's see. Ravenclaw is a possibility. You have quite a good mind in there, with an appreciation of the beauty of knowledge, at least a far as potions or Dark Arts and the defence thereof is concerned._

Severus perks up a bit. While it is totally ridiculous that he is not being sorted into Slytherin, the Ravenclaw students tend to be slightly less insufferable than most.

 _But no. While your mind might be suited to Ravenclaw, your temperament is not. You need to be in the middle of events, doing things, even if no one else notices. So, what else is there?_

 _Hmm. Given your past, you are surprisingly loyal. You don't trust often, but when you do you devote yourself to them. In fact, your dedication to Lily Evans' memory is slightly disturbing. And it's certainly not as though you shy away from hard work. Hufflepuff –_

Horror floods through him at the word. Hufflepuff? He can't be a Hufflepuff!

 _No, you are quite right. While you do show several of their traits, the House as a whole is out of the question. I'm not sure whether to be more worried about what you would do to the rest of the House, or what the House would do to you._

He sags with relief. At least the foolish hat understands that much. Instead, it will be placing him in… His thoughts freeze, the horror returning full force.

 _Yes, that will do quite nicely; a better fit than you think. By necessity, your code of honour is a bit unconventional, but you will go to almost any lengths to uphold it. And while you refrain from overt acts of 'recklessness', as you call it, no one can doubt your bravery. Yes. Even if it were not the most suitable House for this exercise, I would put you in GRYFFINDOR!_

Severus groans as he removes the Hat, glaring at his new House table. It couldn't have put him there with Lily, instead it had to wait until he could share a dorm with Prince Harry bloody Potter.

* * *

 _AN: Unfortunately, that's it; the rest is up to your imagination. I have a few vague thoughts as to how 'Toby Prince' reacts to future scenes, but don't anticipate writing them in the near future. If you feel inspired to continue in my place, please do so!_


End file.
